fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Inigo/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Inigo (Performing Arts) Summoned * "I'm Inigo. I've long dreamed of being a dancer, and I'll dance my heart out on this stage you've provided me." Home * "When I'm dancing is the only time I don't need to remind myself to smile. It just happens naturally." * "At the performing arts festival, my friends put on plays, they sang, they danced... Why don't we do something like that here? A wonderful idea, wouldn't you say? * "I'm told some don't appreciate male dancers, but I do my best to support everyone the same." * "My, what a variety of Heroes! I never expected to clap eyes on so many realms worth of adorable creatures..." * "I lost my mother, and sometimes, I wonder if she'd smile if she saw me as I am now, carrying on her legacy." * "I've moseyed over here to bring you Friend's best. My outfit? It's for dancing, of course! Isn't it something?" (Greeting from friend) * "I have to thank you for calling me to this world and letting me dance for so many Heroes. I've been to a lot of places, seen a lot of things, and met a lot of people... Many of them are dear to me now. But none of them—not a single one—was able to see me as I am now. Nobody saw my dream made real. But now, thanks to you, my dream IS real. Nothing could make me happier. It's not so easy to say this, and maybe it's not easy to hear it, either... Your support means a lot. I'm in your debt. I hope to stay by your side for a long time to come. I want to help you reach your dream. I want to see you smile. Now, and forever... my heart brims with affection for you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Dazzling, yes?" * "A dance, just for you!" * "Does this outfit suit me? I had it made for the festival." * "Are you trying to catch me rehearsing my steps? I... I need to practice alone." * "Think this outfit will make the ladies swoon? Ha! I'd stake my life on it." * "With this sort of presence, I'll be sure to put a smile on each and every face." * "I'll show you, and only you, a special dance of mine. I put a lot of sweat and tears into this one. I hope you like it." Map * "Okay!" * "Let's dance." * "Time for tea!" Level Up * "I've danced so much for you... I have that to thank for this." (5-6 stats up) * "My dream has come true—I'm a dancer. Now the real work starts!" (3-4 stats up) * "How embarrassing! And it means more practice too..." (1-2 stats up) * "With this power, I'll dance even more beautifully. Just watch me!" (New skill learned) Skill * "This'll make you smile!" * "One more dance? Sure." * "Watch these moves!" * "Grand finale!" Defeat * "Wrong step." Laslow (Fates) Summoned * "I'm Laslow, a mercenary from the Kingdom of Nohr. Shall we grab a cup of tea? It's the perfect icebreaker!" Home * "You and I should run off on a little excursion at some point. I'd love to take in all the sights while I'm here." * "I serve Lord Xander and I will protect him no matter what the cost. Even if he chides me constantly." * "Think I'd be a hit with the ladies if I joined the Order of Heroes? White really isn't my color, though." * "Ah! You caught me dancing! I'm just practicing. But you'll be the first to see my moves when I'm ready, Kiran." * "Checking in on us? Why, thank you! Let's you and I have a cup of tea when your duties are done." * "Pardon me. Could I trouble you? I'm here to extend greetings from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Well, this must be fate! I was just thinking about you, and here you are, Kiran. There's something I've been wanting to share with you. But, please, tell no one else. This isn't the first time I've been summoned from one world to another. No, indeed. You see, I came to this world from Nohr—but I am not really OF Nohr. I was summoned there from yet a third world. I changed my look and my name for Nohr. I needed to tell you because I don't want there to be any secrets between us, friend. My real name is Inigo, and you have my promise to always fight for you—with a smile on my face! Now, how about you and I go run off and grab a cup of tea?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Hahaha!" * "I find that a smile brightens the darkest of days. Don't you?" * "I'm rather skilled as a dancer, you know." * "I have to admit... I shy from a steady gaze." * "The Order of Heroes has a fair share of exquisite creatures." * "Join me in a laugh? It's the best medicine. Hahahaha!" * "Where is my lord Xander? He gets so cross if he thinks I'm lazing about." * "How I enjoy our little tête-à-têtes! I hope to never leave your side." Map * "Okay!" * "I'll do my best!" * "Shall we?" Level Up * "What a surge in power! Really, it's almost too much." (5-6 stats up) * "If I keep this up, the ladies will surely riot." (3-4 stats up) * "So little? How mortifying. I'll do better next time." (1-2 stats up) * "Ah! You've made me stronger. For that, I thank you. (New skill learned) Skill * "Don't make me laugh." * "Shall we dance?" * "Until next time!" * "Right where I want you!" Defeat * "Sweet home-!" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes